Ice Cream Romance
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: The proud and confident King is always full of himself. The challenge is, can he impress a certain cerulean teenage WBBA assistant, Hikaru H? Cheers to ice cream.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or its characters.

**Ice Cream Date.**

"This is fun, fun, so fun." A young dark skinned Greek guy said as his dark blue hair changes to a shade of white.

Hikaru Hasama raises her head up –from her laptop - to look at the young Greek. The young dark skinned Greek guy has a slim built and appears to be somehow quite muscular for his smallish body. Personally, Hikaru found it quite interesting that his midnight blue hair would suddenly turn into a shade of pure white when his legendary aura rose to its peak.

She notices that his attire is a sleeveless red vest shirt and a pair of dark black shorts with some white lines on the sides. Around his slender waist, he is wearing a silver belt with a yellow gold sphere in the center and a leather holster attached to his belt to keep his bey-launcher snugly in place when not in use. His additional accessories include his black fingerless gloves that are on both of his hands and his footwear that is a pair of black open-toed sandals with tipped-red-striped black socks. Around his neck, there is a blue necklace with an emerald or a turquoise 'charm stone' on it.

"Princess Hikaru, did you see that?" King said as he happily waves his right hand to her. "Am I cool or what?"

"Excuse me. What are you doing turning your eyes off the battle? We are in the middle of a bey-battle here." A young guy said hotly with a pair of fists.

"Um… King, you really shouldn't fool around." Hikaru said to a confident King as she, herself, resumes to typing on her laptop.

"I'll tell you what, Princess Hikaru."

"Huh?" Hikaru raises her head up from her laptop once again to look at the young Greek guy.

"I will win this battle," King said with a hint of rosiness to his cheeks. He turns around away from Hikaru. "Variares." He commands raising his left hand upwards for his special attack.

In a blink of an eye, King is announced the winner of the WBBA one-day tournament. King catches his bey in his right hand.

"I won. I won." King chants happily. He casually twirls around to see Hikaru leaving the stadium. "Uh… Princess Hikaru, wait up." King said as he swiftly runs up the stadium stairs in hot pursuit.

"H-Hey, don't you want your prize?" Blader DJ asks in astonishment.

King continues to run down the sidewalk, he slightly turns his head from left to right in hopes of spotting the cerulean teenage girl. After running down a few blocks, he finally finds her in front of an ice cream stall.

"Thank you." Hikaru said receiving a pink ice cream. She turns around to come face-to-face with a huffing King.

"Hello, Princess Hikaru." King greets -after catching his breath - with a beaming smile on his face. His midnight blue hair has just recently returned back to its normal state.

"King, please stop calling me 'Princess Hikaru'." Hikaru said closing her soft bluish-purple orbs. "I'm not a princess, you know."

King casually leans towards Hikaru's ice cream. He takes a quick lick with his tongue to taste the pinkish ice cream. "Mm… Strawberry flavoured. My favourite. How did you know, Princess Hikaru?" King said leaning away from Hikaru. There is a wide beaming smile on his face as he lightly laughs to himself.

"King!" Hikaru shouts horrified.

"Okay, Princess. I'll buy you a new one." King reassures with a light chuckle as he walks to the ice cream stall. "I'd like to buy a double scoop…"

"Triple." Hikaru corrects.

"Alright then. Make that a triple scoop Strawberry flavored ice cream." King said to the server inside the ice cream trailer.

The young guy grabs the ice cream scooper and starts to scoop up three scoops of Strawberry flavored ice cream into a cone. "That will be $4.50." He said holding the ice cream in his right hand and holding out his left to receive the money.

King pulls out a $5 paper bill from his black khaki-pants' pocket. He hands the money over to the guy. "Keep the change, my good man." He adds with a lighthearted wink as he received the ice cream. "Here you go, Princess." King said as he hands Hikaru the ice cream. In exchange, he receives the ice cream that he took a lick from earlier from Hikaru.

Hikaru takes a lick from her strawberry flavored ice cream. "Thank you, King."

"Your welcome." King said taking another lick of his ice cream that was originally Hikaru's until he bought her a new one. "It is the least I could do."

"King, why do you call me 'Princess Hikaru'?"

"I don't know why, myself, really." King replies, lifting his head up to watch some school children walk home from school. "It is just when I'm around you… I just feel… I don't know…" He adds shrugging his shoulders taking another lick of his strawberry ice cream. "It is just somehow familiar to me just to call you 'Princess'. Somehow it is comforting for me."

Hikaru doesn't reply as she takes another lick of her ice cream.

"That business outfit of yours."

"Huh?" Hikaru said bewildered that he would even notice since he is always with Masamune.

"It suits you perfectly." King said with a heartfelt wink at her. He gives her an approval 'thumbs up' gesture. "I like it."

Hikaru can feel the rosiness heat up her cheeks at the bold comment from the proud and confident legendary solar bey-blader, King. She warmly smiles as she lowers her head down. "You would be the second one to comment me about my business outfit."

"Huh? Second?" King said bewildered looking at the rosy-cheeked Hikaru. "Who is the first?" He asks resting his hands on his hips.

Hikaru lightly giggles. "That's a secret." She said pressing her forefinger to her lips.

"Aw. Come on, Princess Hikaru, tell me who it is. I want to know."

"Nope." Hikaru said walking away from a persistent King, who is now walking at her side begging her to tell him who is the first to comment her on her business outfit.

Above the pair -in the puffy white clouds - there is an image of young cerulean haired woman clothed in a turquoise dress. At her side, there is a young white haired man clothed in red attire of a cloak with rabbit fur shoulder pads, a mini-vest that exposes his lower half of his abdomen and a pair of shorts. His knee-length boots are gold as well as his headband and his two arm amulets.

Ekosi.

**AN: I really had to re-write this one-shot of King (4D/Fury) x Hikaru Hasama. King was heading towards OOC in the early version. What do you think of this short one-shot of King x Hikaru H? I don't know what we would call this pairing though. What is the name of this pairing? Any ideas? Well, please review your thoughts. **

**(Princess Esmeralda x Sir Kyle) - Hikaru's past life & King's ancestor.**

**Ekosi. **


End file.
